godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Basics
Installing the game Download the installer. You can find the link on the wiki mainpage. Run it. It will start extracting the files into a directory with the same name as the installer into the same folder in which the installer is. It might look as if the installer crashes halfway, the window showing the progress does not react anymore, but don't fret, just wait a few minutes. Eventually the progress bar window should close and your game is fully extracted. You can rename the game directory and move it anywhere you like, it doesn't matter as long as the data content stays the same. If the installation works fine, but the game doesn't run and doesn't give an error message when shutting down, this might be caused by Windows Data Execution Prevention security feature (DEP) and you might need to put pokémon godra on the list of exceptions and turn DEP off for this game. Game Preferences There's a few modifications you can do to your game. By pressing "F1" while playing you can turn the Sound off/on. The tick in the "Play BGE and ME" checkbox turns the Effect sounds on, the checkbox "Play BGS und SE" turns the Music on/off. To reduce the volume of the game, use Windows built-in Sound Mixer. For instructions se here: Adjust-the-sound-level-on-your-computer (Win7/8) (this applies to original Godra only) You can customize your controls in the ingame menu. Select the "Controls". Mind that when you appoint letter keys to movement, you can no longer type names with them since the game recognizes the "left" funktion, but not that you pressed an "A". I you don't like control by keyboard, look for some software like JoyToKey In the ingame menus "Options" you can shange *Text Speed (even "fast" is pretty slow) *Battle Style (Shift=you can switch pokémon when the opponents pokémon is defeated and a new one send in; Set=you can't switch pokémon without losing a turn) *Speech and Menu frames *Font style *Screen Size (that is the number of pixels the game has, pick "small" for very low resolution screens, "medium" for most screens and "Large" for very high resolution screens). Saving You can save the game anytime via the ingame menu. The save is stored inside your user directory. You should make a copy of your save regulary in case you encounter any bugs! See Savegame for information on how to backup and copy the save and how to have several games at a time. Roaming Pokémon This game features a lot of roaming pokémon. The first ones you can encounter are Latias and Latios (both Lv. 30). They can be found on ANY route, even as early as Route 3 or Route 16. Pokémon and Evolutions Most Pokémon from Gen I to Gen VI are available in either East or West Godra, as well as the fakemon Kangaskub. Most are only catchable in one of the two Regions and some are not yet implemented. It is planned to add all Pokémon species to the game. Pokémon stats (eg. movesets) are based on the Gen V games. Most Evolutions work just as in the official games, for exceptions see Godra specific Evolution methods. Category:Game mechanic